The Blood of Innocence
by nivlac
Summary: When a young Lone Wanderer finds himself temporarily trapped on a different world because of the antics of a mysterious cloaked man, he meets a certain pink haired soon-to-be mass murderer. Just one more year, and he would have had a pip-boy, he could really use one of those right now...
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't help myself… please forgive me.**

Jason was a young boy, his head already full of idealistic thoughts. James couldn't love him more. He tried to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes. All night long he had been looking over old photos of Catherine, and baby pictures of his beloved son. He's grown so much since then… he was almost ten! James had always noticed how much more intelligent Jason was than the other children, he had his genes to thank for that. Jason was going to do great things one day.

James got up from his desk, and went over to his son's room. He pushed the button that to open the door. The door slid open, and James saw that there was a man wearing a black cloak standing over his son, his hand just above him. James flicked on the lights and grabbed the 10mm pistol from his hip. He aimed towards the cloaked man.

"Get away from my son." James said.

The cloaked man turned to him. Even though the lights were on, Jason was still asleep, and James couldn't see the cloaked man's face. He could however see his hands. They were silver colored, and his nails were long and crooked.

"Fear not James. I am only here to conduct a quick little experiment. Then I will return your boy to you, along with another… addition." The cloaked man said.

"You aren't going to lay a finger on my son, get away from him before I kill you." James said.

"You couldn't kill me. No matter how much lead you fire off, I will not be affected." The cloaked man said.

This person was clearly insane! James wasn't taking chances. He fired off the entire clip into the cloaked man's midsection. His body… seemed to absorb the bullets. The cloaked man held out his hand, and dropped the bullets onto the ground.

"I thought that you might want those back James." The cloaked man said.

James wasn't going to lose his son! He ran up to the cloaked man and went to tackle him to the ground. But it was like trying to grab onto air. James fazed right through him and landed on the ground behind him. What on earth was this thing?

"James, I know that I cannot convince you that no harm will be brought to your son, but I will say it anyway. I will make sure that he is not harmed. You will have him returned to your care in a week or so, maybe even less. With nary a scratch on his body." The cloaked man said, raising his hand over Jason. "Well, perhaps a few scratches. That's one of the points of the experiment."

An orb of blackness seemed to absorb Jason, and James could hear his son yelling.

"Dad!"

His heart shattered. He was powerless to save his son. James beat his fist against the ground as he saw the orb of black disappear, taking Jason with it.

"You bastard!" James yelled.

"I keep telling you that he will be back, but you do not listen." The cloaked man said.

"How the hell am I supposed to believe you!? Give me back my son!" James yelled.

"In time James. In time." The cloaked man said, disappearing from the room.

His son… was gone… for who knows how long, because that cloaked bastard wanted to 'experiment.' What in god's name was he supposed to tell everyone? That some guy teleported his son out of the vault?

" **I've got it covered James."** He heard a voice say. **"I'm feeling generous this day, so I'll reveal myself to the other residents of the vault, they are sure to believe you then."**

"Just give me back my boy!" James yelled.

" **As I said. In time."**

…

…

…

Jason's eyes fluttered open. What happened? Everything went black, and now he's staring at a blue sky. The sun stung his eyes. Wait a moment. The sun!? Jason sat up from the grass… The grass!? He looked down at his body. He was still wearing his blue vault suit, but where was his father? Was he outside of the vault? There was no way! The outside should be a wasteland not a… lush green paradise. Jason stood up, and found himself atop a hill. A green, grassy hill.

He looked down and saw beautiful living trees and a building. He's never seen a building on the outside before. He thought it would look… ruined. It was a large square brown building, and if he wasn't mistaken, there were children playing around it. Well, mostly in the front of the building. But there were two kids playing in the back.

He looked closer at the two who were behind the building. One of them was a girl, with long pink hair, and if he wasn't mistaken, she had horns. Most likely due to a mutation. Radiation can do a lot of things to human DNA, as his father had told him. She wore a knee length skirt and a white button up shirt. Jason looked at the other kid, he was a lot bigger than the girl, and he had short black hair and wore black pants and a red shirt.

Jason watched as the boy punched the girl in the stomach. They weren't playing. He was bullying that girl! Jason ran down the hill as fast as he could. He's been the victim of bullying himself, he wasn't about to let someone else be victimized by the same thing. The pink haired girl collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air.

The boy was about to kick her when Jason yelled.

"Quit it!"

The other boy just stared at him. Then he spoke in some kind of unintelligible language.

" _What's that crap you're wearing kid?"_ The boy said.

"You'd better leave her alone!" Jason yelled at the boy.

It was likely the boy didn't understand what Jason was saying. So he had to make it clear. Jason stepped in front of the girl, who was still laying on the ground, and outstretched his arms.

" _Oh you want to play hero huh?"_ The boy laughed.

Jason didn't know what he was saying, but judging by his body language, he was mocking him. The boy threw a punch at Jason's face. Jason was knocked to the ground on his back, and tasted blood in his mouth. He wasn't going to get beaten down by a bully ever again! Jason jumped up, and tackled the boy to the ground. They wrestled for a few moments before Jason found himself sitting on his chest. Jason raised his fist, and brought it down on the boy's face four times before he started crying. Jason stood up, and watched as the boy ran off into the building.

Wow… it felt good to win. Jason turned back to the girl. He noticed that she not only had pink hair, but pure red eyes, what a unique mutation. Jason offered her his hand, and she stared at him wide eyed. She reached out with her own, hesitated, and then took his hand. Jason hefted her up from the ground, and she continued to stare at him wide eyed.

It seems she's forgotten to let go of his hand. This was awkward… He didn't know what to do! He couldn't just let go, she might get offended. What would dad do?

Um…

What would dad do? He had no idea! Jason was getting a weird feeling in his gut, he wanted to let go but at the same time he didn't! The girl looked down at their hands, and gasped. She released her grip and backed away from Jason.

…

Who was this boy? Why was he wearing those funny blue clothes? He beat up Toomo, then helped her off of the ground. Was he real? He had long black hair that was tucked behind his ears, and piercing blue eyes. She had never seen blue eyes before now, they were so… deep.

" _Do you know where I am?"_ The boy spoke in a different language.

He wasn't from Japan? Of course not, he doesn't look like a local. She continued to observe him for a moment before she saw Toomo return with a member of the staff.

"He did it!" He cried, pointing to Kaede's savior.

The staff member looked perplexed.

"Did you hurt him?" She asked her blue hero.

" _What?"_ He said.

"Oh dear. Come here you." The woman said, approaching the boy.

" _Get away from me!"_ The boy yelled, running off into the forest.

"Come back here right now young man!" The woman yelled.

The staff member didn't chase after him, she just stood there, confusion lacing her face.

"What an odd little boy." She said.

Kaede watched as the boy clambered off into the woods. Where did he come from? Why was he wearing a blue jumpsuit? So confusing…

"And you young lady. I heard about what you did. Come here." The lady said, grabbing Kaede by the ear.

"He's a liar!" Kaede yelled. "He was beating up on me, and that boy saved me!"

"She's lying! I was out here minding my own business, then they both show up, and start hitting me!" Her bully yelled.

"Miss, he's lying!" Kaede yelled.

The lady then grabbed her bully by the ear.

"One child says one thing, and one says another! You're both getting punished then!" She yelled, yanking them inside the orphanage by the ear.

Would she ever see him again?

…

His dad had always told him that if he ever went outside, not to trust the adults. That's what dad's parents told him, and that's what dad told Jason. What was he going to do? He was lost in the "Wasteland" but could it really be called that? The forest he ran into was bustling with life. Birds were chirping, the soil was crawling with bug life, and the trees were greener then anything he had ever seen.

What if the bombs never hit D.C? What if everyone was just super paranoid and went into the vault thinking that a bomb fell? Jason wanted to cry, but he wasn't going to allow it. How did he even get outside of the vault? Last thing he remembered was getting smothered by something dark. Was he kidnapped? If so, what was the reason for dragging him out here? It was stupid!

Jason sat down at the base of one of the trees. He needed to collect his thoughts, and figure out what to do. He was in a forest alone, he didn't know where he was, or where his dad was. Hell, he had no idea where vault 101 was. He heard something rustling in a bush near him. Jason nearly jumped out of his jumpsuit, pun intended. He ran behind the tree, and waited for whatever it was to come out, or leave. That was when he heard a bark.

A small cream colored puppy jumped out from the bushes and ran up to him. He'd never seen a dog before, but he was certain that this was the cutest living thing he had ever seen. Jason reached down with his hand and patted the dog on the head. Its fur was soft and thick, but when Jason pulled his hand back, it felt dirty. He put his hand to his nose and sniffed.

"You reek." Jason told the dog.

The dog tilted its head to the side in a questioning matter.

"Hey, maybe if you took a bath you wouldn't stink." Jason told it.

Its head remained tilted.

"I can give you a bath." Jason said.

The dog flinched at the word bath.

"Oh it's not that bad you big baby. Come here." Jason said, lifting the dog into his arms.

Now all he had to do was find a river… or a lake… or something to dip this dog into. Wait a moment…

"You don't have a name do you?" Jason asked it.

The dog didn't respond.

"Well, this is a stupid name and all, but it's all I can think of. How about Dogmeat?" Jason asked.

The dog barked at the name.

"So you like it? Alright then Dogmeat, its bath time!" Jason declared, walking off into the forest.

While Jason walked through the woods holding Dogmeat, he thought about the pink haired girl. He hoped that she was okay, maybe he shouldn't have ran off. Perhaps he should go back there later to check up on her. After a bit of walking, Jason heard what he assumed was the sound of water rushing over earth.

He ran to the sound, and was satisfied to see a shallow creek. The rocks that were under the creek were so close to the surface of the water that he could see them just under it. He didn't have to worry about drowning, that was for sure. He looked to Dogmeat.

"Alright boy, you ready for a bath?" Jason asked the dog.

Dogmeat whined in response, and Jason smiled.

"Just what I want to hear." Jason said, placing Dogmeat into the creek.

…

Kaede stared at the ceiling while laying on her bed. Night had fallen, and moonlight was pouring through the window. As punishment, she was supposed to stay in her room for the rest of the day. She didn't mind that, it wasn't like she played with the other children anyway. Her mind kept wandering back to that of the boy in the blue jumpsuit; who was he? He couldn't be a part of the orphanage, she had never seen him before.

What was with his clothes? They kind of looked… ridiculous. Though, Kaede didn't really mind the strange clothing. He was the first person that had ever stood up for Kaede in her life. He didn't ridicule her for her pink hair, or her red eyes, or even her horns. She got this feeling in her stomach whenever she thought about him, it was odd… yet nice. She took a deep breath, then exhaled.

She couldn't sleep. Kaede sat up from her bed, and walked over to her window, staring outside into the forest where her savior ran off. Would she ever see him again? She could only hope. Kaede stared out that window for the longest time before she saw a figure standing in the woods. It was that of a child, and soon it emerged from the woods. Kaede saw blue clothing, was it him? After the person took a few more steps, she noticed that indeed, it was her blue hero.

Why had he come back? Kaede wanted to open the window, but she was nervous. What if she got caught? What if he got caught? Her blue hero was fast approaching her window. Did he see her? Kaede looked at him closer, and saw that he was holding a small puppy in his arms.

Where did he find it? In the forest? His blue eyes widened, then he smiled in her direction. Does he see her? He walked right up to the window, and Kaede backed away. He peered inside and saw her, he knocked on the window a few times before Kaede decided to open it up. The boy nodded towards her, and handed her the puppy. She looked at the furry animal with glee, it was so adorable!

Her blue hero then awkwardly crawled through the window, stepping silently on the wood plank floor. He looked at her, and waved. Kaede hesitated for a moment before waving back. Her blue hero smiled.

He then pointed to himself with his right hand, and said.

"Jason."

Jason? Was that his name? Jason then pointed to her. Did he want to know her name?

"Um… Kaede." She said.

" _AnoKaede? That's a weird name. So AnoKaede, since you probably can't understand what I'm saying, I'm going to point at the floor and make a fool of myself trying to ask you to let me spend the night."_ Jason said.

He was definitely a foreigner, but what language was he speaking? Why was he pointing at the floor? Jason then laid flat on his back, and put his hands behind his head. He then began to make fake snoring noises with his eyes closed. Did he need a place to sleep? Would that be alright? Well… no one had to know about this.

Kaede nudged him with her foot, and he opened one eye to look at her. She gave a slow nod, and Jason responded with a nod of his own. He then sat back up from the ground, and crossed his legs. He gestured for Kaede to do the same, and she complied, placing the puppy down on the ground. The dog's tail wagged, and it jumped up on her bed and began rubbing its back on the mattress while making this strange guttural noise. Kaede giggled at the puppy, as did Jason.

" _So AnoKaede, do you play rock paper scissors?"_ Jason said, putting a fist in his palm.

Did he think her name was um Kaede? She pointed to herself once more.

"Kaede." She said.

" _Oh, it's not AnoKaede, its Kaede, gotcha, so you wanna play or what?"_ Jason said, lifting his fist out of his palm, and placing it back in three times.

Did he want to play paper rock scissors with her? She'd seen the other kids play it, but she never got to enjoy it herself. She mimicked Jason, and put her right fist in her left palm.

" _Are you ready? Okay, rock, paper, scissors!"_ Jason said, landing on rock.

Kaede herself got paper, she'd won this round.

" _Psh, that doesn't mean anything, I'm the rock paper scissors champion, it was just beginner's luck that's all. Okay, rock, paper, scissors!"_ Jason said, landing on paper.

Kaede got scissors, she'd won once again.

" _Remember what I said, beginners luck. One more time. Rock, paper, scissors!"_ Jason yelled, landing on scissors.

Kaede picked rock. Wow, she never knew that she was this good at this game!

" _Okay, you're cheating somehow. Well, I'm going to bed now, night Kaede."_ Jason said, laying back on the ground.

He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. Was he going to sleep? Kaede was somewhat disappointed, she enjoyed playing paper rock scissors with Jason. He had given her attention, and she wanted more, but it wasn't like she could just keep bugging him while he tried to sleep. If she did that he might get annoyed with her and leave! She didn't want that. Kaede got up from the floor, and walked over to her door, locking it shut.

She walked over to her own bed and climbed into it, pulling the blanket over herself. A thought came over her, what if Jason got cold? The puppy climbed over her and curled up near her feet, making her not want to move. That night, Kaede fell asleep with a smile on her face instead of tears.

 **There we go, please tell me what you thought. Please? GREAT, I knew that you'd understand. Get to reviewing you beautiful person who reads fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Coughs up blood* Sorry for it being so late, also I've been… pretty sick lately, so if the quality of this chapter isn't good, just leave a review saying what I did wrong, and I'll fix it when I can, until then, enjoy the chapter!**

The last few days have been… interesting to say the least. A lot of sneaking in and out of the orphanage, a lot of stealing food from the same orphanage, and smuggling Kaede out of, you guessed it, the orphanage to play in the forest. Dogmeat surprisingly stuck around Jason, following him everywhere he went. He didn't think a dog from the so called 'wasteland' would be so staunchly loyal. Even though it was fun playing with his dog and Kaede… he really wanted to go home. He missed his dad, and he was even starting to miss Mr. Brotch's class at this point.

Not going to school was fun and all, but eventually Jason had to go back, he couldn't let his brain rot like Butch and Wally. Morons. Jason crawled out from beneath Kaede's bed, the morning sun stinging his eyes. He pulled his blanket out as he exited, but then stuffed it back under. He didn't know how smart the people here were, hopefully they were dumber than rocks, but something in Jason doubted that.

He hasn't seen a single gun since he's gotten here, and that was amazing. Jason knew that no bombs touched the surface of D.C, there was just no way. Life was too abundant here, but maybe this wasn't D.C. The people here spoke in a different language than he did, and none of them were Caucasian. Did that mean he was in a different country all together? How on earth did he go from living in vault 101 to living in a different country?

All this thinking was giving him a headache that should be reserved for school time, not free time. Jason stood up from the ground, stretching his arms upwards and letting out a yawn. Kaede turned to look at him and smiled. Jason returned the smile, and pointed to the forest. Kaede sat up, and nodded, Jason giving a thumbs up in response. Dogmeat crawled out from beneath the bed as well, and began wagging his tail.

Jason opened the window, and peaked outside, looking in both directions to make sure the coast was clear. He then picked up Dogmeat and placed him outside, then crawled out as well. Kaede followed after him, and once they were both outside he tapped her shoulder, then pointed at her with his index finger.

"You're it!" He yelled, darting for the forest.

Kaede laughed and Dogmeat barked, chasing the both of them into the woods.

…

Where was he? Hide and seek was really difficult when you were in a forest this big. However, she did have one advantage… Dogmeat then began to bark at a tree that was just to her left. She had him now!

" _Dogmeat go away!"_ She heard him yell.

Kaede turned the corner and smirked at Jason, leaning against the tree he had his back pressed up against. She pointed her thumb at herself, then pointed at Jason.

" _Yeah yeah…"_ Jason said, turning around and placing his forehead on the tree.

He put his hands on the sides of his head, blinding his peripheral vision. Kaede ran away from his position, well enough away to give him a challenge, and pressed her back against a tree.

" _Ready or not here I come!"_ She heard him yell.

Kaede had to resist the urge to chuckle. She hasn't had this much fun since… well, ever. She was so happy. She never wanted these games with Jason to end.

" **Pathetic."** She heard a woman whisper.

"What?" She asked it.

Jason then rounded the tree and pointed his finger at her.

" _Gotcha_!" He smiled.

Kaede pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to quell the rising headache.

" _Are you okay Kaede?"_ Jason said.

She didn't know what he said, but he sounded concerned.

" **He does not care for you. Just kill him and be done with it."** The same voice said, malice dripping off of each word.

"No!" She yelled.

" _Um, Kaede?"_ Jason said.

" **They are all the same my dear. They don't want you to exist. If you want to live, kill them all, every single one of them."** The voice said.

"Go away!" She yelled, tears dripping down her cheeks.

" _Kaede you're kind of freaking me out here. Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry."_ Jason said.

"Who?" Kaede asked it.

" **Humans."** It said.

Kaede began hyperventilating, and sat down against the base of the tree, curled up into a ball. She felt a pair of arms close around her.

" _Calm down, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that okay?"_ Jason said.

…

What was with her? Why was she having a panic attack? Did he really scare her that badly? He felt pretty guilty now. They stayed like that until she calmed down, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Wait a moment, was it not him who scared her? He didn't even try to sneak up on Kaede… was she mentally ill? If that was the case, dad could treat her, then again, he had no idea where he was, let alone vault 101. They both stood up, and Kaede lowered her head in shame.

"Don't worry about it alright? Just… come on, let's go play near the river alright?" Jason said, urging her to follow him.

Kaede nodded, then followed him with Dogmeat in tow. This was still really weird. Jason went to bed and woke up outside, not only that, but possibly in a different country entirely. If so, how on god's green earth was it not bombed? Almost every single nation in the world was hit with nuclear fire, but this place? Everything looked green and alive to him. If this was an Asian country like he suspected, then it should be brown and dead just like every other nation. Maybe this place was an exception, he had no idea. He never felt so lost and confused in all of his life. How could anyone explain this? Magic? Jason almost scoffed at the idea, there was no such thing as magic.

Right?

Of course not. Really its-

Jason's thought process was interrupted when he tripped over a large rock, landing on his face. His head bounced off of the ground, and he rolled over on his back, grabbing at his nose.

"Ow…" Jason muttered.

Kaede gasped, and rushed over to him.

" _Are you alright?"_ She said, offering a hand to him.

Even though they spoke none of each other's languages, he knew that she probably asked him if he was okay. Jason gave a thumbs up, and took her hand. Kaede lifted him up, and that was when Jason noticed it. She was taller than he was. That was kind of irritating, he was one of the tallest kids in the vault! He grunted in frustration. She wouldn't be taller than he was for long, dad's vegetables would win out in the end! Even though they were pretty gross.

She seemed to notice herself, and put a hand on top of her head. She then began sliding it out until it passed over Jason's own head. Kaede pulled her hand back and chuckled.

"Hey! Just you wait, soon you'll be the short one you'll see!" Jason declared.

Kaede rolled her eyes, as if she knew what he said. Jason then gave a thumbs up.

"It'll happen!" He yelled.

Dogmeat then barked at them. After that little scenario, they made head way for the river once again. When they arrived, Jason put his hands on his hips. The water was still crystal clear, just the way he liked it. He walked over to the water's edge, and looked down at his reflection. It was weird, even though he could see the rocks underneath it, he could see himself as well. Could the vault water do that too? He never really bothered to check.

He then felt hands touch his back, and before he knew it Kaede shoved him into the water face first. The water went up his nose and he scrambled back up. Kaede stood there giggling. She had taken her shoes off and was standing in the river with him. Two could play at this game…

He leaned forward and grabbed her ankle, pulling her leg out from under her. She fell backwards into the creek, soaking her clothes as well. Jason laughed so hard that he thought his lungs would come out of his mouth. Thankfully, that wasn't the case, his laughing was interrupted when Kaede splashed his face. He coughed up the water that just went down his throat, and splashed her back.

It went on like that for about an hour, before they realized that they were freezing cold. The day was still young, they could just wait for their clothes to dry. Jason looked up the river and saw the entrance of a small cavern. Small as in he could see the back of it. He stood up from the water, and pointed the entrance out to Kaede. He began walking towards the cave, sloshing through the water with Kaede and a soaked Dogmeat following closely behind.

Once they were inside, Jason urged Kaede to turn around, believe it or not, he didn't like being naked in front of other people. Kaede nodded, and turned around. There was a large rock that could serve as a sort of wall, they could both sit on each side until they were dry. But they needed to leave their clothes in the sun.

Jason was thankful that vault suits were quick to dry, but the same couldn't be said for his boots and socks. He unzipped his suit, and took everything else off. He turned back around and threw his clothes outside the entrance of the cave, right into the sun. Kaede was sitting on the other side of the rock that was facing the caves entrance, and she did the same.

It would take longer for her clothes to dry, but it didn't really matter in the end. Either way they were still in each others company. Man… how was he going to get home? Dad was probably worried sick and the overseer probably busted a tit about it. Actually, no. The overseer hated him, for some reason. A thought then popped in his head, a depressing one.

He wouldn't be able to bring Dogmeat or Kaede with him back to the vault, the overseer would never allow it. The pompous overbearing prick. Kaede especially, Jason didn't know if she had any ties here, but if she did, then there was no way she could come with him. The overseer would probably boot them both out of the vault in a second.

There was the very _slim_ chance he would allow Kaede, but there wasn't a chance in hell with Dogmeat. Maybe he could hide them? No, that wouldn't work, the overseer had eyes everywhere. Literally. There wasn't a single room that didn't have a camera in it, even the bathrooms weren't safe. What was he supposed to do? Make Kaede and Dogmeat live under his bed?

Maybe dad could convince him, or Amata, though Jason doubted it. If they couldn't come into the vault Jason probably would never see either of them ever again, and that made him furious. Jason took a deep breath, and let it back out. Maybe one day he could be the overseer, and things would be different. Jason then laughed. The overseer was the only one who could hand the title of overseer down, and considering how much Alphonse despised him, there was no chance in hell.

Unless Amata became overseer and she gave… err… 'Overseership' to Jason. The problem with that scenario however, is that Amata is too young. Thinking about all this was giving him a headache, he'd figure it out when he came to it.

"I don't want to set the world on fire… I just want to start, a flame in your heart, I've lost all ambition… um… something something something." Jason sung.

He used to know that song by heart. What happened to him? They sat there for a while before he decided it was time to check his clothes. Jason stood up, and covered his… asset.

"Don't look!" He yelled.

Kaede popped her head out from the rock. Jason could feel his face go red.

"I said don't look!" Jason yelled.

Kaede's eyes widened, and she ducked back under the rock. How did he keep forgetting that she couldn't speak English? He walked outside of the cave, and grabbed his clothes, hurrying back inside afterwards. He kept his head turned to the left so he wouldn't see Kaede, they already suffered enough embarrassment for one day.

His clothes were damp, but that was fine, he threw on his clothes, and heard Kaede walk out of the cave. No doubt to get her own clothes. He leaned his head against the rock and closed his eyes. He was getting tired and it was only the afternoon! He felt someone tap him on the top of his head, and looked back to see that it was Kaede.

Thankfully they were both clothed this time. Dogmeat stood up and shook himself once more outside of the cave. Kaede and Jason both went into the nice warm sun. It was nice out. Jason didn't put his socks on, they were still soaked, and he could see that Kaede did the same. He heard a loud sound coming from the sky just then, Jason's eyes widened when he looked up and saw an airplane pass overhead.

Jason tugged on Kaede's sleeve and pointed at it. She looked at it as well, but didn't look as starry eyed as Jason did. They have planes too? What about cars? Amazing.

He turned his head as he heard running footsteps behind him. That's when a fist collided with his chin, sending him flying onto the rocks. He quickly tried to get back up but felt a boot kick his nose. He smelt blood after that, and felt the red liquid trickle out of his nose. He got up again and saw that it was the same boy that he beat up that was bullying Kaede.

The boy went to kick him again, but Jason grabbed his foot, knocking him off balance. The boy fell backwards and Jason crawled on top of him. He raised his fist, and was about to bring it down until he felt two pairs of hands grab each of his arms.

Two more boys showed up, and another two were holding Kaede like Jason. The boy that Jason toppled got up and punched him in the gut over and over again. The pain was so bad that he felt like vomiting. The boy then went over to Kaede and did the exact same thing. Dogmeat barked at the boy and bit into his boot.

It proved to be ineffective as the boy kicked Dogmeat off of his shoe. Kaede yelled something and Jason felt an intense rage. The bully kicked Dogmeat twice before picking up the defenseless pup by the throat. The bully looked at Jason and smirked, wading into the creek.

No… Jason struggled hard against the two other boys grips, but to no avail. Kaede was crying, and was saying something, no doubt for them to stop. The bully that held Dogmeat held the dogs head under the water. Jason screamed as loud as he could, and he could feel his throat tear from the pain. He could see Dogmeat kick and struggle under the water, but soon, the struggling stopped.

They killed his dog.

" **Then kill them."** He heard a man say. **"Make them hurt, make them feel your pain."**

He felt a liquid splash against his back, and the two boys grips faltered. He ran at the murderous child and tackled him into the water. He brought his fist down, again, and again. Soon he felt his thumbs go into the boy's eyes as he held him underneath the water. Soon the kid stopped struggling, much like Dogmeat did, and he retracted his now blood covered thumbs.

…

Kaede looked at what she had done, the river and the land around it was red with blood. Toomoo and his gang were all dead, killed by her… and Jason's hands. Jason drowned Toomoo under the water, and Kaede… just… eviscerated the others. They were just body parts now. Jason looked at his hands, and his breaths were shaky.

" _Oh god… oh god…"_ She heard him say.

" **Now, kill the last one."** She heard the voice say.

"No…" She mumbled, walking towards Jason.

" **Do it. He'll hurt you like they hurt that dog. He's probably thinking about it right now as a matter of fact. It'll be easy…"** The voice said.

"No!" She yelled in defiance.

" **You fool."** It said.

She wrapped her arms around Jason, who was now hyperventilating. He wouldn't stop looking at Toomoo and his hands.

…

Dad was going to hate him… Jason felt tears roll down his cheeks as Kaede wrapped her arms around him.

" **Good job. Now, kill the girl. Drown her like this little shit."** The man said again.

"You're not real…" Jason mumbled.

" **Fucking do it! Do it now before she kills you!"** The man said.

"Just go away…" He told it.

Was Jason going insane? He had a voice in his head now… that would qualify for insanity. He just wanted his dad…

"So, this is the result. Two children covered in blood." He heard a gravelly voice say.

Jason turned his head and saw a man wearing a black cloak. He couldn't see the man's face, and his hands were the color of silver. Kaede looked back at the man as well, she sneered at him, but soon her expression turned to shock.

" _That won't work Kaede."_ The cloaked man said in a different language.

Did he say Kaede?

"I have to say, I was not expecting this. Very interesting. You both have pleased me greatly." The cloaked man said. "So Jason, here is your reward…"

The cloaked man seemed to warp forward and he grabbed Kaede's skull with both of his silver hands. She screamed in pain, and fell backwards into Jason's arms. He bared his teeth.

"What the hell did you do!?" Jason yelled.

His question was never answered, as his world became completely black.

 **So was it shit? It was shit wasn't it? Leave a review telling me or I'll eat your heart to make myself stronger and better able to take over the world.**

 **._.**


End file.
